Origins: Lunari
by Mysterious Lady Luna
Summary: This is a new series that I'm starting. It's my OCs' backstories. The first in this series is Lunari, or simply, Luna. Please note that this is about an OC, therefore, if you don't like it, do not read. Will eventually become a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Rose tried not to show any pain as she walked into the castle with Dart and the others. No one seemed to notice her weak attempts at driving the pain off. She wanted to scream as each new wave of agony hit her. She felt as if her abdomen was being torn apart, and it was all that she could do to stay standing. 'At least we're in Ulara... They'll probably want to see the city... Which means I'll have until tonight to talk to Charle... And she can help me out...' Wordlessly, she watched as Dart and the others left to explore.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong? I know you're hiding something Rosey." Charle smiled.

"I'm in pain..." She finally gave in just enough to show how much pain she was in, but not enough to scream.

As Charle rushed her into one of the rooms, she shouted at one of her servants. "Get the healer! Hurry!"

The wide-eyed servant didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation, she dashed straight to the healer's room, fully ready to carry her if she had to.

"Lay down, Rosey. I think I know what's wrong... It happened to one of my servants recently, and I know it's more common for people of your breed."

Rose couldn't reply as another wave of sheer agony washed over her. As her instincts began to take over, she became less and less in touch with the real world, as if she was underwater and slowly sinking deeper.

"...your choker... affected... poor thing... relax..." The words that Rose could process sounded garbled. Tthe words she couldn't were lost. She found herself having difficulty keeping her thoughts straight.

"Push." A voice she rarely heard rang out through the distorted noise. She knew this voice. It was her instinct. The few times she had heard it were when she turned into the black monster or was in danger of dying, and this little fact scared her. Obeying the voice, she found herself coming back to reality a little bit at a time.

"...breech... hurry..." The healer's low voice confused Rose. 'What's breech? Why are we hurrying?'

Reality rushed forward as Rose heard a high-pitched crying noise. Nothing seemed as if she was underwater now as she looked from Charle to the healer... and froze. In the healer's arms was a tiny infant, with something that had made Rose freeze. The baby had pointed dog ears.

"I told you you'd get pregnant, but you didn't listen..." Charle giggled. "At least it's cute though."

"Da bebe's a she." The healer's low accented voice caught everyone's attention. "Little half-demon girl, she be. No 'it', Highness."

"Well, that explains why she looks so much like her mother. Rosey, would you like to hold your little girl? I can get her cleaned up..."

Rose waited patiently while the healer cleaned her baby. 'Zieg would probably be tripping over the healer just trying to hold her right about now...' She giggled at the thought of him trying to get ahold of the baby, then became sad as current events replayed in her mind. 'Too bad he's currently psycho...' A small bundle being pushed into her arms caught her attention.

"Da bebe be wantin' ya, Miss Rose."

The tiny infant, which looked like she had been screaming her head off not five seconds ago, was smiling and giggling at her. With one hand, Rose reached up and grabbed her headband and took it off, which also took off the metal caps she had been concealing her real ears with and made the illusion of human ears fade from the sides of her head. One thing still troubled her as she looked into the baby's silvery-blue eyes. "How could I not know I was pregnant?"

"Sometimes da bebe won't show. Won't make da mama sick or nothin'. Happens wit' ev'ry species, Miss Rose."

"I can tell she's Zieg's daughter, but... how could I have been pregnant that long?"

"Da choka, Miss Rose. Is no good to wear dat ting when pregnant."

Rose sighed, realizing that the healer, despite her thick accent, was right. "What time is it?"

"Da sun be settin', Miss Rose."

"Won't they all be so excited to see your little baby, Rosey? And you know they'll let you stay here instead of going to that-"

"No."

"...but Rosey! You have a daughter now! You can't go kill the God of Destruction! It'll destroy you!" Charle's voice was frantic.

"You know I was destined to do this. You remember the night before the battle... What the soothsayer told us. I am to fight the God of Destruction, to impede its progress. I know I won't live. I wasn't meant to. I was meant to stop it from destroying the world so that someone from my bloodline could-" Rose paused, blinking, before glancing at the baby. "It's her, isn't it?"

"I think so..."

Rose had to hold back her tears. "I didn't want her to be involved... I wanted to save the world for her, not for her to have to save it again..."

"But you are... Rosey, listen. I believe that she more than simply looks like you. I believe she has your strength too. If she does, that means that what we do now is important, and she'll be able to handle whatever challenges she may face. Just like you did. And, you don't have to go directly to the afterlife when you die. You can 'haunt' the girl and raise her yourself. May not exactly be easy, but still. I believe that this is not an ending, but a new beginning..." Charle smiled.

"First ya say 'don't go', now ya say go... poor girl can't make up her mind, Highness..."

"I'll go, but I have a few things I want to leave with her. They might not survive the battle..." Rose took off her choker and gave it to the tiny baby, then picked up her headband and gave it to her as well.

"Doesn't she need a name, though?"

Rose paused and thought carefully. No matter what name she thought of, it didn't fit.

"Name her fer what she is, Miss Rose. Dat's how I be named."

"Kaloha, please be quiet."

'Name her for what she is... no... I should name her for what she will be.' "Luna-ri."

Charle and Kaloha gasped as the name came from Rose's mouth. "Why would you name her for such a horrible thing?"

"I named her for what she will be. She is to control the moon child by becoming it. Therefore, 'Luna-ri', or just 'Lunari'. She could also go by 'Luna'."

"Dat child be havin' a cursed life, Miss Rose."

"We both are. Charle, I think you have some idea of what to do. And neither of you are to say anything to Dart and the others." She brandished her stiletto and pointed it at Kaloha. "Got it?"

"Yah, Miss Rose. Nobody be hearin' a peep from dis Kaloha."

"You know I wouldn't say anything, Rosey. I think the baby might, though..."

"Let her stay with you for a few months, until you thing everyone's settled in their homes again, then you can take her to Dart and Shana. They live in Seles. You can tell them everything then." Rose glanced down at the tiny baby in her arms, which had fallen asleep holding onto the choker and headband. "Goodbye, little Luna-ri. I'll see you again someday, I hope." Holding back her tears, she kissed the baby on her forehead and handed her to Charle. "We need to get back to the throne room before Dart and the others return..."

Charle handed the baby to the healer. "Take her to the opposite end of the castle and wait for me. If anything happens to her, you'll have more than just me and Rose to worry about."

"No problem, Highness. Just one infant." As the healer left the room, she muttered, "One cursed infant..."

Charle and Rose both left the room, leaving the servant girl to clean up the mess left behind. As they said goodnight, because Charle had allowed the group to spend the night in the castle, Charle pulled Rose to the side. "Are you sure you don't want to see her? I offered to let you all stay here so that you could..."

"If I see my baby again... you will not get me out of this castle. If I don't leave this castle, the world gets destroyed. If the world gets destroyed..." Rose did not need to say more. Her expression said it all. "I wish I could, though..."

"I'm sorry, Rose, I really am... but thanks for trusting me." Charle smiled weakly as Rose walked away. 'And with a silent swish, the blade of fate swings again... The swordsman that can't be hit. The story that never ends, but always begins... This is another beginning... Ok, I really need to stop reading ancient tablets all the time... this is getting ridiculous...'

Authoress: How was that for a first chapter? Hey, at least I explained some stuff... Now, since the last time I wrote one of these, I had a troller issue, I have one rule about reviewing. NO TROLLS! If you're trolling, you will be ignored. For the rest of you out there, please review. I appreciate hearing from you.

Troller chick from last time: Even me?

Authoress: *picks up flag pole and swings it around, smashes the troller chick's head in* That answer your question? Now, decent fanfictioners, you may review.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna was growing quite quickly. Not even two full days had passed and already she could walk and talk, though both actions were limited. She kept Charle busy, however, asking questions and trying to climb on stuff, and eating whatever she found once she got up there. One day, Charle grew exhausted close to noon. Thinking the room was safe, she let Luna roam around while she sat down... and ended up asleep.

The adventurous demon pup glanced around once she heard the snoring. She had seen something that looked wonderful to chew on when Charle had carried her in there, and she was determined to get it. With a great leap, she sprang up next to the fireplace, her small claws clicking as they caught a tiny stone ledge and attached themselves. Luna looked up. She had almost made it to the mantle in the first jump, but she knew this would be the hardest part. Reaching up with one tiny, clawed hand, she caught another ledge made of stone, this one half the size of the first. With a click and a stretch, she got her left hand on the mantle, but her feet were slipping. She decided that she would have to jump... so she did. In one awkward bound, she was above the mantle, reaching for the object she wanted to chew on, a choker. But gravity did not want her to have her prize. She fell to the ground with a loud thump, legs splayed and eyes wide in surprise. She glanced over at Charle quickly, hoping she hadn't witnessed her recent adventure. A loud snore greeted her.

Smiling, she noticed a soft breeze coming from the window. She felt as if something was calling her. She climbed onto the window sill and looked around outside. Butterflies circled around darkly colored roses. Birds chirped in a tree. Some odd green light was coming this way. 'Wait... wha-' The green light hit her, and instead of simply blinding her, she went backwards, rolling back into the room. She felt as if her blood was ice and her skin was on fire all at once. Thunderbolts were ripping through her nerves, making her twitch and shake. She could have sworn someone was holding her head underwater.

"Luna!" A shrill shriek pierced through to Luna, making her want to cover her ears. There was a flash of light and everything went numb. A second flash and the underwater feeling was gone. A third and she felt like she was back to normal. But she knew she wasn't. She could still feel the thing that had hit her, although it was faint and not the least bit painful. "Luna, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

Charle went silent. Luna hated when she did that. There was only one topic that would cause this reaction. Deciding not to push it, Luna sat up. She felt stiff, as if she hadn't moved in a long time.

"It has something to do with your mother..."

Luna froze. This was that one topic that caused the silence. "Who was she? I know I'm not like you..." She had seen a few other babies from when the mothers would ask Charle to name them. She had noticed how everyone else had platinum hair, except for Kaloha, who's hair was a dull gray. But Luna's hair wasn't platinum. She knew it was black. She knew the others didn't have furry, pointed ears that danced and twitched on top of their heads. No one seemed to have silver-blue eyes either. The closest that she had seen was Kaloha's, and hers were such a dark blue that they appeared black.

"Come here, Luna, and I'll tell you." Charle spread her arms as if she was about to hug Luna. Luna obeyed, sitting on Charle's lap. "Her name was Rose, and she saved the world multiple times. She was intelligent and brave. She looked like you do, except for the fact that her eyes were dark violet and she was older than you."

"Where is she?"

"..."

Silence again. Luna hated it. 'Why can't people just say what they think?'

"I'll tell you at a later date. Go to Kaloha and have her teach you how to write. You'll be needing this skill later."

Luna nodded, noticing the pained expression on Charle's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Luna. Go on."

As Luna got to the door, she glanced back at Charle, who was sitting on the floor, covering her face. She felt a lump in her stomach as she realized that this was the first time she had seen Charle cry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Weeks had passed and Luna had grown quite a bit. She was allowed to go to school with the other children now. As she put the books that Charle had gotten for her in her bag, she giggled. She had decided that this was an exciting adventure for her, and was cheerfully gathering her supplies. **_

_**Little did she know that Charle was peeping in on her. The sight of the cheerful little girl was making her feel better about having lost her closest friend. 'Rosey used to act like that... being so cheerful... I wish she hadn't had to suffer so much...' "I wish Luna wouldn't have to either..."**_

_**"I wouldn't have to what?" The girl was right next to the door, smiling at Charle. Her silver-blue eyes were shining with happiness and excitement.**_

_**"Nothing, dear. Please continue packing... I'm certain you'll be needing those color pencils..."**_

_**"You mean we can color there too?" Luna's eyes were wide with wonder. "I'm gonna draw you the prettiest picture ever, Nana Charle!" Luna bounced over to where she left the color pencils and put them into her bag.**_

_**Charle couldn't help but giggle at the little girl's antics.**_

_**The next morning, holding Charle's hand, Luna bounced into the school, bag in tow. The parents gaped at Charle, and especially Luna, as they went into the office to finish the paperwork.**_

_**"Now, remember to not be upset that everyone stares at your ears and your hair, ok, sweetie? It's a little unusual for them to see anything unique, and that hair and those ears make you the most unique person here, ok?"**_

_**"Yes, Nana Charle!"**_

_**"And don't let anyone tell you it's wrong to be different, ok?"**_

_**"Yes, Nana Charle, may I go now?"**_

_**"Certainly, dear..." Charle hugged the tiny half-demon girl. "I'll be here to pick you up at the end of the school day. Make sure to make a lot of friends!"**_

_**"I will, Nana!" Luna waved to Charle as she hurried out of the office. 'I can't believe it... So many people to meet! So much stuff to learn! How exciting! But...' Luna paused and looked around at the clusters of people everywhere. 'Where to begin?'**_

_**A loud bell could be heard and the parents left, leaving only kids and a few adults. The adults were gathering the kids by putting them in rooms. The kids, however, didn't want to go. They were all running in every direction, believing that the adults were playing. Luna, nearly being knocked over, climbed onto a nearby trophy case. She watched as every last kid was gathered before jumping off of the case, landing neatly in front of the tired adults.**_

_**"Hey, I haven't seen this one before..."**_

_**"She has black hair..."**_

_**"What are those things on her head?"**_

_**"Is she diseased?"**_

_**"No way I'm taking her."**_

_**"Aw, come on!" The first one that spoke glared at the one who said that last comment. "Give her a chance! Don't you know a partial demon when you see one, Phyl?"**_

_**"Now you see why I won't have her in my class." Phyl replied. Luna noticed that out of all of them, Phyl was the fattest... and the scariest. He looked like he could tie knots in solid stone.**_

_**"Well, that just makes you a fat jacka-"**_

_**"Language, Cordia!" The first woman spoke again. She was skinnier, and wore a beautiful purple and black dress that Luna liked.**_

_**"Well, you know what I was going to say." The woman named Cordia glared at Phyl. Cordia seemed normal, by wingly standards. Luna didn't like how she seemed to command everyone as if she owned the place, and the orange color in her dress made Luna feel like she had gone blind.**_

_**"I'll take her." The woman in the purple and black dress picked her up, bag and all.**_

_**"You just like gothic things, Octavia. Give her to me." Cordia reached towards Luna. Instinctively, Luna turned away from the scary woman, putting her head on Octavia's shoulder and squeaking a little.**_

_**"She's scared of you, Cordia. Here..." Octavia pulled the tiny girl from her shoulder and took a napkin out from a hidden pocket in her dress. Wiping the tears away, she smiled, which made Luna smile, too. "There you go, little one. I'm Miss Octavia. Welcome to my class!" Octavia carried her in carefully and quickly, shutting the door in Cordia's face. "Your desk is over there. I'll ask you what your name is in a minute, as soon as I get set up."**_

_**Luna smiled and nearly skipped over to her desk. **_

_**Somewhere in the desert, not more than a two day's journey from Ulara, a man with platinum hair dusted himself off. 'Ok, intangibility... Good for escaping spells being used by the God of Destruction... Not good for being sure you'll get back in time to help fight... Or holding onto your dragoon spirit... Or even the Dragon Buster...' His thoughts trailed off as he felt an odd aura trail leading away from where he was. 'Looks like they couldn't finish the job... Guess I'll do it for them... Or use its power to my advantage.' The man let out an evil laugh as he began to follow the trail.**_

_**Luna, meanwhile, had told the teacher her name, already finished the assignment, and was sketching the man-eating roses she could see from the window. She had just finished her sketch when a large kid, probably the son of Phyl himself, was standing over her, blocking the light. "Um... can I help you, sir?" Luna tried not to show how afraid she was, but it was obvious that she was a little scared.**_

_**"Gimme that drawing."**_

_**"But, this is for Nana Charle..."**_

_**"I said... Gimme. That. Drawing. Freak."**_

_**"My name is not 'Freak', it's Luna. This drawing is for Nana Charle. I can draw you one if you'd like."**_

_**The boy picked her up by the front of her dress. "You better learn who's in charge here-"**_

_**"Miss Octavia is." Luna smiled. "I know that already. Thanks for your concern though! Now can you please put me down? You're messing up my dress..."**_

_**The boy flung her onto the ground and took the drawing off of her desk.**_

_**"Nooooooo!" Luna struggled to rescue her drawing, but the boy just grinned as he crumpled it.**_

_**"There, give that to your stupid Nana!"**_

_**Luna felt the tears falling before she could stop them. Her body quivered with heartbreak.**_

_**"Look at the stupid crybaby!" The boy laughed and the class joined him, though the class's laughter was forced from fear that that could be them.**_

_**Miss Octavia was just returning from getting everyone's registration papers when she heard the laughter. She saw the bigger student pointing and laughing at Luna, who had fallen to her knees crying. "Chrysanthemum Johnston! How dare you make fun of Luna! Apologize right now!"**_

_**The class cracked up again, though no longer at Luna's expense.**_

_**"S-stop it! It's not funny." The boy stuttered, glancing around wildly.**_

_**"You're named after a flower," one of the boys in the back shouted in a nasally tone.**_

_**Octavia, out of concern for the girl, had rushed over to her. "It's ok... I won't let him treat you like that..."**_

_**Somehow, Luna wasn't convinced. She wasn't happy to be at school either. She wanted to go back to Charle and maybe take a walk in the garden. She knew Charle wouldn't be back to pick her up for the rest of the day, so she decided to try to survive the day.**_

_**Up until lunch, the day was uneventful. Mostly people wondering about her ears and why her hair was black. She had made a new sketch for Charle. 'Better than the first,' Luna decided. Lunch was chaos though. Chrysanthemum had decided to make her his enemy. He stuck a live frog in her food, hoping to make her vomit. Grinning evilly, he watched from across the table as Luna turned to her food, and saw the toad in her soup.**_

_**Her reaction, though, was not what he expected. "Poor froggy!" Luna quickly scooped up the frog with one hand while reaching for a napkin with the other. Quickly, she set the frog on the napkin and dried up the hot soup. The entire class gaped at her, not only for having stuck her hand in the boiling hot soup, but for having touched the frog with her bare hands.**_

_**The teacher, having heard the outburst, rushed over to the table. "Luna! Where did you get that frog?"**_

_**"I found it in my soup... I had to rescue it... Do you think I can keep it?" The frog croaked as the teacher began to speak.**_

_**"Frogs need moisture... Maybe it would be better if you put it outside. Let it go... It probably has a family around here somewhere..."**_

_**"Ok, Miss Octavia." Luna smiled at the frog. "We're gonna get you back home, little friend!" The frog croaked again in response, causing Luna to giggle.**_

_**At recess, Luna put the tiny frog in a mud puddle that was on the grassy end of the field. "There you go. Tell your family I said hi, little froggy!" As Luna turned around, she nearly jumped back in surprise. She was staring at Chrysanthemum, and he didn't look happy.**_

_**"I see you enjoyed my little gift a little too much."**_

_**"Well, I like animals. Frogs are so fun, don't you think?"**_

_**Chrysanthemum didn't reply. Instead, he glared at Luna as if he wished her head would explode.**_

_**"You know your face might stay like that if you do that too much, right? Charle used to say that to me a lot..."**_

_**"Shut up, you freak!"**_

_**"I thought we went over this before? My name is Lun-**_

_**"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS! YOU MADE THEM LAUGH AT ME AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" The boy's fist hit her before she realized what happened. As Luna stayed on the ground, unsure of how to react, the boy chuckled cruelly. Luna noticed some kind of fog between that boy and herself and felt something odd in the air. The sensation made her feel oddly comforted, yet almost uneasy, as her conscious mind didn't recognize it.**_

_**The mist turned into a woman. The boy choked mid-laugh as he saw the woman, an older version of the girl he had just punched. The woman was holding a sword and getting ready to strike. In fear, a liquid soaked his pants and he turned around screaming, "You ugly freeeeeeeeeak!"**_

_**Luna caught a glimpse of the woman as she turned back into mist and disappeared right before the teacher arrived. "What happened? Are you alright?"**_

_**Luna couldn't reply. She really had no idea of what happened. All she knew was that her eye was hurting and she had mud on her dress.**_

_**The teacher moved Luna's hand off of her eye. "Looks like you're going to have a black eye... It's ok, dear. I'll send someone to get your nana. Let's put some ice on that, for now..."**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Charle saw Luna, it was almost everything she could so to keep from hunting down her attacker and killing him. "What happened?"

"A kid was bullying her. Whatever it was that she did, it scared the heck out of that kid... He urinated on himself!" Octavia seemed impressed as she spoke.

"I'll take her home, have the healer examine her. I don't want that boy having any less than six hours of homework every night. And no recess. If the parents have a problem, they can come talk to me."

"Yes, your highness."

Charle quietly picked up Luna and her bag and carried her out. Luna felt the tension in the air, so she took out her drawing that she had made twice. "I made this for you..."

Charle glanced at it. It was a sketch of her favorite flowers. Just looking at it made her feel better. "Thank you, Luna." The healer's room wasn't too far from the castle doors. "Kaloha! We need you out here!"

Silence. That was all they got in response. "Kaloha," Charle called again, beginning to worry.

"Hold on, hold on! I be comin' out to ya righ' now." The elderly healer rushed out from a door on the other end of the hall, wearing only a towel and dripping water onto the floor. "What be da matta?"

"She got punched in the face, by the looks of it. I need you to check and be sure she isn't too badly hurt. Sorry for interrupting your bath, by the way."

"Eh, it only be a bath day. Dere be another next week." Kaloha had already gone to work examining the injury. "No bad. 'Tis only a black eye. It'll heal in a day or so." Kaloha turned around, heading back towards her bath, muttering, "I swear it be a cursed child..."

"Maybe I'll just home-school you."

The next day, Charle was greeted by an odd visitor. He was tall and cloaked in black and silver. His silver hair shone brightly in the dim room. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I come in search of a girl... I know she's here... I can feel her aura."

"There is no girl here, only me, and I am a woman."

At this moment, Luna came in holding a picture of a flower. "Look what I drew for you, Nana!"

The man's eyes went straight to the girl. "It's her... I feel it!" The man came closer, almost fearfully, yet eagerly.

He was close enough to where Luna could see his face. After the encounter with the bully, she found that she was no longer afraid. There was a flash of light and the guy had disappeared. Luna glanced to the light's source. Charle stood, still with her hand out, smoke leaving her fingertips. "Luna, pack your things. We leave tonight."

"Where are we going?" Luna was confused. Questions flew around in her head, but there was no sense in wasting time. She could tell from Charle's eyes that she wanted Luna to hurry, so she did. Her books would be too heavy to carry, so she left them on her bed. She did, however, take her _Spells and Magic: First Edition_ book and a notebook. She grabbed her coloring supplies and her favorite doll.

Charle had walked in while Luna was finding these items, and was looking at her clothes. "None of this will do. Matteira, bring me some pauper's clothes. One outfit for me and three for Luna."

"Yes, milady." The servant rushed out.

Luna blinked. 'Pauper's clothes? And more for me than her? What's going on here?' "Nana, what are we doing? Why do we have to leave?"

"I'm taking you to your half-brother's house. You'll be safe there."

"But I'm safe here... See? No bullies!"

"That man wanted to hurt you, and he escaped. He'll be back, and I don't want you here for that."

"I've got the clothes, your highness." The servant set the clothes on the table beside the door and walked out.

"Put one of these outfits on. It will help you blend in." Quickly, Luna obeyed, noticing that Charle was doing the same. This was completely out of character for her, by Luna's standards, since she insisted on dressing everyone in as many ribbons, bows, and flowers as she could find.

Charle grabbed two cloaks, both plain, and passed the smaller one to Luna. "Put this on over you and pull the hood up." Luna did not question the order. Grabbing the extra clothes, she stuck them in her bag and closed it, following Charle out into the hall. Charle stopped at one room and brought out a headband with two pointed pieces of metal sticking out and a solid black choker. The choker was placed in her bag, and the headband was on her head before she could blink, with care being taken to gently fit the ears into the metal. Charle smiled as the magic on the headband kicked in and the illusion of human ears appeared. "Only take this off when you know it's safe to reveal your identity. Don't put on the choker until your life is in absolute danger. Once it's on, you won't be able to feel emotions, but taking it off once will fix that. But it will mess up the magic, because you will probably have to take it off sooner than your mom did. Now we must hurry to the teleporter. Ready to go?"

"Yes, Nana." Luna was extremely quiet as they hurried through the crowds.

Charle was getting ahead of her, so Luna dropped to all fours and charged after her, falling into the new rhythm instinctively. She could hear her hands and feet hit the ground. She felt herself gaining speed and saw Charle's cloak turn a sharp corner. Luna followed it, turning around the curve with ease. 'Why does this feel so natural?' Luna sat down and let herself slide onto the transporter, glancing up at Charle. Charle was gaping at her in shock. 'Wait... did I get sommething on my...' Luna glanced down and saw fur where skin should be. 'What the heck is this?' Glancing behind her, she noticed she had a tail. Lifting a hand, she discovered it was a paw. Scratching her nose, she noticed she had a muzzle. 'I'm a dog!'

"Luna, just relax. Breathe in and out slowly."

As she obeyed, she felt the dog traits going away, except for the tail. Once she was almost back to normal, she stood up. Charle nodded to the person behind the control panel and a green light surrounded both Charle and Luna.

Luna felt as light as a feather. She could see everything passing by. Cities where there were more than just silver-haired people. Carts loaded with supplies traveling on dirt paths while being led by strange creatures. Birds chirping and flying about, some swooping down to get food. Luna gazed at the world beneath her in wonder and amazement. They finally landed close to an old, abandoned city. As the glow disappeared, Charle whispered, "We'll have to travel on foot until nighttime. Remember, say nothing and do nothing which reveals our identities."

Luna nodded, following the wingly out of the city. It was extremely hot outside, so they had to remove their cloaks. In the sunlight, Luna felt as if she was burning alive. Out of the sunlight, she felt like she was going to dry up and die, yet she continued to follow Charle as she led her through strange places. Throughout the daytime part of the journey, not a plant was in sight. It made Luna feel sad, not seeing any of the vibrant colors that used to make her so happy.

When nighttime came, Luna smiled, relaxing in the moonlight. It was a full moon, so the light was just enough to be able to see with. She didn't understand why, but she always felt better at night. Charle smiled as she noticed the girl, walking with her eyes shut, enjoying the nighttime air.

Luna noticed something odd in the air, however. The aura felt familiar, only this time, she recognized it. It was the same aura she had felt on the playground when Chrysanthemum had punched her. "It's her..."

"Who?"

"The woman who defended me at the school..." Luna could see the mist forming and pointed at it. Charle's eyes followed the arm and she noticed the mist as well.

Charle gasped as the mist solidified. "Rose..."

The woman in the mist smiled. "Hello to you too. I come bearing a warning. Fly from here as quickly as you can. He's tracking you and is starting to get close. I'll conceal the light from your wings, Charle." There was no need for Rose to clarify who 'he' was. They all knew.

Before Luna could blink, she was on Charle's back, positioned between two bright wings, and Rose's mist was covering them, dimming the light enough to make someone think it was merely a shooting star.

It was only thirteen minutes before they landed. Rose said goodbye to both of them before disappearing again, her mist fading away.

"Rest now, Luna. We'll be entering the village at dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

The village was not very quiet as Charle and Luna walked in. Many of the villagers didn't even notice them, too busy with their chores. Luna sniffed. The village smelled like dust and food, mostly. The smell of something other than winglies was there as well, and the faint wingly scent in the air made Luna feel slightly uneasy.

They slowly approached one of the huts, and Charle knocked on the door. A man with sand-colored hair answered the door and gasped. "Charle?"

"Shh... May we come in? It's important." When the man heard the word 'we' he instantly looked down, and saw a tiny girl with bright silver-blue eyes looking up at him.

"S-sure..." He seemed to recognize those eyes. Luna could feel his eyes scanning her now... and lingering on the metal plates on her head.

"Rose! I knew you weren't dead!" A young wingly girl scooped Luna up before she could correct her. "Wow... You've gotten shorter..."

"That's because that isn't Rose, Meru." The man at the door spoke up. "Rose had violet eyes. Hers are blue."

"Aw... but she looks just like her though!"

"She has Dart's eyes..." A man in a green cape spoke up.

"Did you sleep with Rose?"

"I didn't, Shana! I promise!"

"I should hope not..." Charle blinked at their reactions. "Because while she was traveling with you, she was pregnant with your half-sister, Luna."

"Hm?" Luna glanced up at Charle.

"Talking about you, not to you. Anyway, due to recent events, my castle can't keep her safe. I figured that the legendary dragoons, who slayed the divine dragon and the God of Destruction, could keep one little girl safe. Luna, it's time to take off your headband. They need to know what species you are. It will make their lives easier."

If Luna had ever felt nervous, it was now. Sighing, she took hold of the metal plates on her head and took her ears out of them, then slid the headband off of her head.

"Are those cat ears or dog ears?" Meru blurted out the words before anyone could stop her.

"They are dog demon ears. Your half-sister is a hybrid, Dart, and so are you, but hybrid traits differ from person to person... Wait... Take off your bandanna for a second..."

Dart quickly obeyed and his human ears faded, replaced by two pointed ears which blended in with his spiky hair. "Father told me to never take this off..."

"Good thing you listened, or else you could have been killed for having those ears. Some humans hate hybrids worse than they hate purebred demons. Even some purebred demons hate them."

Dart hurried to put his bandanna back on. "You said she was part dog demon... how much? And what part of that is Dad's?"

Charle took a deep breath. "Well, to start with, your father was half fox demon and half wolf demon. Your mother was human. Luna's mother was half human, half dog demon. So, technically, you're a half-demon, and Luna is three-fourths demon, but since having to say 'three-fourths' sounds so awkward, we refer to her as a half-demon too."

"I see... And I'm to take care of her?"

"Yes, Dart. And I know you'll do well too. I need to hurry back... We left in such a hurry that one of my servants could have taken over in my absence." Charle gave Luna a hug. "And don't worry, Luna. You'll see me again when you're fully grown. And you'll be bringing a mate and pups to see me too. I know for a fact that it will happen. Bye, everyone!" Charle left, leaving the dragoons with the young girl.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a couple minutes before the man in the green cape finally walked over to her. "So, how old are you?"

"Um... well... I don't really know... Which unit are you counting by?"

"Human years."

"Oh... then I'm about four weeks old."

The man's eyes widened. "That's quite young... So, in demon years, that makes you..."

"Seven. But demon years aren't that reliable, because we age at odd rates. We age quickly when we're first born, then slow down once we hit our teen years."

"That's right, but how did you know that?"

"It was in one of my textbooks."

"Incredible. I take it that you like to learn?"

"Yep!" Luna smiled.

"Learning's boring!" Meru half-yelled. "Adventures are much cooler..."

"Well, I'm on an adventure." Luna glanced at the wingly.

"Really? What adventure?"

"To meet you guys and escape that creepy guy who was tracking us..."

"That's not an adventure. Fighting bad guys is an adventure!"

"I do believe that is called a battle, Meru, and for Luna, I suppose coming here is quite an adventure. She might not have ever left Ulara before."

"I haven't." Luna chimed in.

Meru looked away, too annoyed from being wrong to speak.

Albert studied Luna for a moment, then chuckled. "She is a cute little thing, isn't she?"

"She looks like her mom!" The girl called Shana smiled.

"True, but this is a shorter, younger version... that happens to be a lot more cheerful."

As the room got silent, Luna's stomach growled. Luna blushed brightly from embarrassment. "S-sorry..."

Dart picked up an apple off of the table and handed it to her. "Here. Supper will be ready soon. This should tide you over until then."

"Well, it was going to be... then you stole my apple." Shana spoke right as Luna bit into the object in question. Without chewing or moving her head, she glanced up with the most pitiful expression one can muster while biting into an apple.

Meru cracked up at the look on Luna's face. "Shana, you scared the poor thing!" Meru was laughing so hard she fell off of her perch, which happened to be the top of a counter.

"I'm sorry I scared you... I was talking to Dart, sweetie." Shana smiled, and Luna felt a little more comfortable. 'Maybe this place isn't so bad after all...'

Authoress: *is sleepy*

Lyrit: *pokes her* Hey! Hey, Luna! Wake up! We need five more chapters on your Legends story!

Authoress: Damn it... Stupid gerbils...

Lyrit: Huh?

Authoress: *is still asleep* ...quit stealing my applesauce...

Lyrit: *pours water on Authoress's head*

Authoress: fourty-two! *falls in floor*

Lyrit: Nice.

Authoress: *remembers the massive workload she has* Sayonara, everyone! *starts typing so fast the keyboard is smoking*


End file.
